Protective Embrace
Destiny shifted slightly in her bed, her head tossing from side to side. Her hands clutched at the sheets as her muscles tensed and relaxed in a slow paced rhythm. She had broken into a cold sweat as her breathing became labored. Muttering softly under her breath, scenes flashed behind her eyelids as she clenched her eyes shut. Grimm had surrounded her and Jin, Fate Weaver gripped tightly in her hand when it was in its bow form. She noticed a Beowolf jumping towards Jin and quickly took aim, firing a silver aura arrow at it in order to protect him, only to suddenly be swatted into a large tree by an Ursa. She could feel the rough bark on her back. Her body began to ache as the back of her head throbbed. She could hear Jin shouting her name only to be drowned out by growls and roars. Just as her body began to go numb, she quickly shot upright in her bed. Her eyes were wide as she gasped for breath, her body trembling as tears threatened to fall. “W...W...Why do I a...always have th...these n...nightmares?” She softly asked herself, the tears finally falling as she hugged her knees to her chest, softly crying. She had been having the same reoccurring nightmare ever since the day she woke up in the Emerald Forest. She never understood any of it, though it all felt as if it should be familiar to her. Just what had happened to her in her past? Jin shifted in his bed, his sensitive hearing picking up the sounds of soft sobbing, instantly waking him up as she slowly sat up and glanced about, spotting Destiny curled up in her bed. Quietly getting out of his bed, he made his way over to Destiny and sat next to her. He carefully pulled her into his arms, resting his head upon hers before gently purring, trying to provide her with some comfort. This wasn't the first time she had woken up like this and he figured it wouldn't be the last. Not as long as she was missing so many memories. It had been a few weeks since she had woken up and he learned that she had amnesia. This wasn't easy on either of them but he vowed to remain at her side and to help her recover her memories. “Did you have the same nightmare, young one?” He asked softly once her took notice her sobbing had subsided, his ears giving a small twitch as he looked down at her. Destiny weakly nodded as she leaned her head against his chest. “Y...Yes….I….I still d... don't know w..why…” She said softly, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Jin reached up and gently wiped the tears away as his purring remained low and comforting. “You’ll understand in time. We will be leaving for Shade in the morning. I am sure the key to your memories lie there.” He said encouragingly as he continued to hold her. Destiny gave a small smile as she nodded her head, earning a smile from Jin in return. She began to relax in his arms, feeling safe and protected as his purring acted as a soft lullaby, pulling her slowly into slumber once more. She didn't know why but she always felt safe in Jin’s arms and it felt almost brotherly. She didn't know why but she had the feeling she would soon understand the importance of his protective embrace. Category:Lore Category:Narrative